Voices of the Past
by mrpadfoot
Summary: Past lives and Deja-Vu. Something unavoidable and bizzare, travel back with Jubilee as she discovers more to her, Gambit, Rouge, and many other X-men's past life experiances...
1. Meanwhile at the MET

~A/N: WEEEEE! Time for me to be randomly random. Anyway. I got this idea last year when we were studying the latter part of the middle ages, then it expanded over the summer when my camp visited a medieval castle (okay an exact replica.) and we learned even more about medieval life. And of course being an obsessive X-men nut I just HAD to relate it to them somehow. Oh and as usual time lines and such are mixed-up and not all facts from the comics remain true. Peace in the Middle East and a tub of chicken grease~  
  
~Stan Lee( Marvel ( X-men. I don't own it I just write about it.YAY~  
  
Jubilee was bored. That happened a lot. She was boredity bored bored. And the museum was just getting more and more boring. She yawned loudly throwing her arm up into Paige's face. The blond mutant shot her a sour expression and pushed her hyperactive, sarcastic, and extremely irritating friends arm out of her view of the painting set before them. Jubilee smiled evilly sticking her tongue out. Paige rolled her eyes and held up one finger to signal she'd be right back to Chamber and her discussion about the painting and turned back to Jubilee.  
  
"What is it?" muttered Paige in her soft Alabaman accent.  
"How can you stare at that stupid piece of canvas?" asked Jubilation a little too loud for the Metrapolation Museum of Art's other patrons.  
"Every painting tells a story," said Husk, her gentle brown eyes looking all over the room almost whimsically, "I never really got to go to museums back home."  
"Lucky you. All I knows is some dead dude painted it, and weird people like you spend hours looking at 'em." Jubilee yawned stretching her arms over her head scratching underneath her black curly hair.  
"Yer just like my brother," Husk shook her head in disbelief, "you an' Sam, no respect for the finer things in life."  
"Oh yeah.well.nuh!" retorted Jubilee, that is if you can call sticking one's tongue out and making a noise a retort. Husk had gone back to her explosive boyfriend. Jubilee looked up at the painting they found so interesting. It was some square guy.at least she thought it was a guy she cocked her head to the side trying to make it out.  
  
Only one other person seemed as bored as Jubilee was. Gambit AKA Remy LeBeau taught French at the Xavier institute and had been dragged to the museum as a chaperon. Jubilee watched him as he stared blankly at the wall, his mouth ajar and although a pair of jet-black sunglasses was hiding his mutant eyes it was obvious that if they were not totally closed they were at least partially shut. Jubilee slid on over to him on her roller- blade sneakers. She let snapped them back into place when passing Xavier and Vice-principal Scott Summers.  
  
"Hey Prof L," she waved taking a seat on the bench.  
"O my go' why do people t' dese damn places?" he said in the same tone Husk had used when telling Jubilee she was uncultured.  
"I've been askin' myself the same question for the past hour and a half." Said Jubilee shaking her head, "these poor uninformed cultured people."  
Her teacher chuckled a little his hands had been busy the whole time shuffling a deck of red backed cards. They flew between his hands as if magnetically pulled. The mix of red and black always mystified Jubilation Lee and most others at the school.  
  
She tore her eyes away from the gently moving cards to the painting on the wall. For some random reason the painting pulled both teacher and student. It was of some woman from the renaissance. She had long brown hair and gleaming green eyes.  
"I almos' t'ink it look' like Rogue," muttered Gambit, "but I got dese glass' on so ya never know."  
"Yeah, I guess, kinda, 'cept this chick looks like royalty check out the poofy dress and BTW that painting is very old and Rogue ain't."  
"I jus' t'outght it look' kinda like 'er dat's all." He continued to shuffle.  
Jubilee looked up suddenly and saw the back of the old black boot that Jonathon was wearing disappear around the corner.  
  
"Oops, come on we have to catch up with the others!" Jubilee jumped to her feet popping out the wheels on her shoes.  
"You go ahead I' be right wit' 'chu." Said her teacher his thick Cajun accent rolled out of his mouth like a wave.  
"'Kay don't get lost." She called already half way down the marble hall.  
  
The sound of the card shuffling became quieter as she flew gently down the hall. She spun down into the hall where she had seen the boot disappear down. Nothing. The hall was empty.except of course for the weird kid that looked exactly like her. 


	2. Wolverine and Shadowcat

~A/N: All French translations have been winged. I take Spanish. DON'T HURT ME! ~  
  
"Hey what the hell are you doing running around looking like me?" spat Jubilee. The girl was wearing the worn black boots that she had been following and a long green dress that was dirty and old. She didn't speak at all but signaled for Jubilee to follow.  
"What cat got your tongue you weirdo clone child?"  
"Suivre?" asked the girl. There was a difference between Jubilation and the stranger: Jubilee was Asian, Japanese specifically, and this girl didn't seem to be. Also her hair was longer like Jubilee's had been when she was younger.  
"Huh? What did you say, souvenir? HELLO? Can you hear me?" The girl disappeared running all out down the hall. Jubilation Lee followed skating quickly after the girl.  
  
If Jubilee hadn't been so concentrated on following her near double then she would have noticed the scene melting away in back of her. It was like the museum was like sidewalk chalk when rain comes. But what was left was not the gray asphalt of a sidewalk but something very very different. Three story buildings towered over the still marble hall. They shadowed the sun as the wooden structures nearly met in the middle. Shops lined the bottom and venders came in like blurry old pictures flickering like a black and white TV for a few seconds before becoming real. Cats and dogs and pigs ran rampant around but Jubilation still seemed totally unaware until the street turned to cobblestone.  
  
There was a click as the wheel hit the stones that had grown like dandelions out of the ground. There was a loud whump as she collided with the ground. Her lips split slightly and she tasted blood. Jubilee looked up shaking her head from side to side her mane of twisted black hair followed her head movements. Standing in front of her was the girl.  
"Alright you.freaky identity stealer who uses words I don't know, don't move!"  
"Au revoir." She said waving. Slowly she faded. Ghostly white then gone. Crowds of people in similar attire passed where the girl had been standing. Jubilee pulled herself to her feet confusedly. "What the hell is going on here?" she said but that's not what came out it was along the lines of "Que l'enfer continue-t-il ici?" She crinkled her noise and tried to figure out what just came out of her mouth. "Français frais. Je sens et A." She went to brush herself off and let out a little squeak when she realized that the clothes that had once been on the girl were now on her.  
She was hustled and pushed along by random passing people. The random French words that had before bounced off of her without any meaning began to mold into English words and she was beginning to pick up bits and pieces of conversations.  
"Two pieces for this? I cannot afford that!"  
"Impossible I just saw her healthy and fine when did she pass on?"  
But one sparked her interest. "Can you believe it? He got himself caught." It wasn't the content of the conversation but the voice that had said it. It was just the right pitch. Just the right tone. It was a deep and informal voice she heard it almost every day. "I know father. I know. It's unbelievable. My poor Pierre." The other voice was much younger and female. It had a hint of teenager to it, but was marked with intelligence. "Kat? Logan?" Asked Jubilee spinning to where the voices were coming from. Two people stood in toward the side of the street reading a sign that on a nearby building accept it didn't look like they were reading it at all, simply looking at it. "Shadowcat! Wolverine! Come on you guys whatsamatter with you got potatoes lodged in your ears?"  
  
The two served around. They too were a bit off. Like Jubilee was feeling with hair down to her ass. Kat was shorter then usual, and her hair seemed unusually out of place. Her huge blue eyes were still the same, oceanic and wet. They revealed inner warmth that was lost in the lines of the young girl's face. She seemed to be about 16. That was wrong. Kat had gone by Kitty when she was with the X-men and at the present moment should have been in Texas where she worked for NASA's Mission Control.  
  
The other, Wolverine, was still a hairy midget. But a long scar caressed his face and one of his eyes was cataract white and dull. His dark hair lay against his shoulders greasy and tangled and his teeth were a gross yellow.  
  
"Ew Logan ever heard of hygiene?" asked Jubilee approaching them.  
  
"Who is this Logan of which you speak?" asked Wolverine backing away from her, "Who are you? What do you want? Who sent you?"  
  
"Its me Renatte. I mean Renatte. No Renatte." No matter how many times she tried the name always came out Renatte, which Jubilee knew was not her name.  
  
"I think you are confused and new to this place." Said the girl who looked like Kat stepping forward, "I am Lachat. And this is my father Talen. Where do you come from Renatte?"  
  
'Just go with it,' thought Jubilee 'you'll probably wake up in the MET and realize you fell asleep in front of some weird painting that Monet thinks is about death, Jono thinks is about peace and god only know what Husk thinks.' "I just flew.err.I mean came in from.Paris." She said questioningly.  
  
"Paris? That is a long hard walk from here. You must have been to the point of death, young one." Said Lachat, brushing a slightly curly hair from her face. "If you need a place to."  
  
"Quiet woman!" scowled Talen putting a large hand over his daughter's mouth, "we do not know where her loyalties lie, we just lost Pierre you want to loss another?" He gestured toward the sign that was secured to the building. Jubilee looked at it attempting to read it. But the words made no sense. It was as if she had lost her ability to read. But she could make out the skull and cross bones above a well-drawn picture of a huge muscular man with a square head who resembled Colossus perfectly. "What's.who.?" She asked turning to face the two, but they were long gone. 


	3. Gambit

~A/N: Chapter 3. Please forgive spelling and grammar errors. I'm a dyslexic. Wow okay I have to apologize for something, I said that the painting in the beginning was from the Renaissance, which would make sense if this story wasn't about the Middle Ages, and they probably wouldn't have painting a picture of.well.you'll see.~  
  
She was still very lost. And very bored. It doesn't seem possible right? That someone in another time period with no idea what was going on could get bored. But this was Jubilee, the definition of ADD. She walked past venders who were slowly closing up their carts. She noticed less and less people walking the streets.  
  
'What the hell is wrong with these people?' she thought 'its, like, just sunset.so its gotta be around 5ish. Why are they all going in?' Stores began to close all around her. A few very sleazy looking bars remained open. Little did she know that as the sunset her fate was sealed. Each of those dying red beams was like a prison bar streaking across the sky. And this medieval world was plunged into darkness; the fate of our heroine was sealed.  
  
"Jeez who turned out the lights?" She said out loud, "this is a really craptastic dream."  
  
"'s about to get worse, child." Said a voice behind her. Jubilee spun around but she couldn't see anything. A huge hand came down onto her shoulder pushing her back into a darkened alley. She could feel breath on her face and searching hands on her person, searching her, touching her, and violating her. Jubilee screamed. And threw out her hands.  
  
"You asked for you bastard!" See could see it happening. Her tiny fingers on her right hand turned green shooting out a mess of green sparks, while those on her left were orange. She could feel the intense heat flowing to her fingers and out her body. The firework like sparks shot out hitting the man who coward over clutching his face hollering.  
  
The young teen burst from the alley panting, nearly crying. She could see no other forms on the pitch-black streets. No windows gave off a reassuring glow to tell her it was okay. Jubilee was alone.  
  
"Amadahy is that you, sister?" Asked a voice. She was going to scream again, and blast this guy to high heaven, if she hadn't heard it. The gentle sound of cards flowing between someone's fingers. The crackle of the paper as it flew almost magically between two hands. Her mind had a flash back to when she had asked her teacher why he shuffled, "habit," he had shrugged, "'s as natural t' me as eatin'."  
  
"Professor LeBeau?" she spun around. It had to been him; she could see those two luminous red eyes that looked only like pulsating pinpricks in the dark.  
  
"Who?" asked the voice, as it approached, "o lord what's wrong with you little one? You looked as if something horrible has happened. You best not be out after dark or your maiden head may be stolen out from under you."  
  
"Say what?" asked Jubilee, "look um."  
  
"Orleans," said the Gambit look alike going into a deep bow that she could only see because of the movement of the little red dots. "And you, child?"  
  
"Renatte," she answered. "What are you doing out."  
  
The dots grew, "nothing of your concern, small one."  
  
"Orleans?" Another voice came quietly to them as if on a breeze. "Brother?"  
  
"I'm here," he replied, "come Amadahy I've found someone."  
  
"Keep your eyes concealed!" said the voice, which sounded closer so Jubilee figured she had joined them, "or she will know you are an Other."  
  
"A what now?" asked Jubilee.  
  
"Those who are different, where are you from?" Said Amadahy who sounded familiar too but Jubilee couldn't put her finger on the voice. She assumed Amadahy meant mutants.  
  
"No no no, I would never turn in Gam-err-Orleans I'm an Other too." Jubilee stated shaking her head.  
  
"Then she can go to Talen's," said Orleans, "he will keep her safe. And when we return we can watch her."  
  
"Mother left me in charge of you, you little brat." Spat Amadahy.  
  
"Come on my loving and beautiful sister, who deserves more then what I can supply her with, please. She needs us."  
  
"For tonight. We shall see in the morning." Amadahy said giving in with a sigh, "I do not know how you can get me to do these things."  
  
"Because I love you sister." Said the two little red dots. Jubilee laughed a little bit. "Now you take her back to Talen's, I.have some work to attend to."  
  
"You are going back to the palace aren't you?" asked Amadahy reproachfully.  
  
"I love her," said Orleans "and I am a man so I make my own decisions, sister." "You will get yourself killed. But go, you are right I have no control over you."  
  
The red dots disappeared leaving the two girls in darkness. "Where's he going?" asked Jubilee.  
  
"None of your business," said his sister, "come Talen will not be happy about this."  
  
"What ever you say your bitchyness." 


	4. Storm and Cyclops

A/N: nobody's reviewing!!! WAAAAH! So if you DO read this REVIEW or I will find u and.eat you. WEEEEE!  
  
Talen's house was very much like every other house, pitch dark. But some how Amadahy knew where she was going. They approached the door to the house and Amadahy knocked loudly.  
  
"Password?" came an authoritative voice that she had heard one too many times.  
  
"Proffesor Summers?" she asked.  
  
"Wrong." Said the voice.  
  
"Thank you very much," said Amadahy knocking again.  
  
"Password?"  
  
"The Other shall prevail in a Normies world." Amadahy said routinely.  
  
"What the hell are you talking about?" asked Jubilee looking up at her.  
  
"State your name." Said Proffesor Summers' voice  
  
"Its me Amadahy."  
  
"That doesn't sound like Orleans your with."  
  
"You know my brother, just one more heist before sunrise." She said calmly, "I'm with a small girl, she claims to be an Other."  
  
"Alright, enter." The door swung opened throwing a dim orange glow into the street and Jubilee could see Amadahy for the first time as she was pulled in by the wrist.  
  
They entered into a hallway that had a very rickety looking staircase snaking its way up to the second story. Two doors diverged off the hall. One of the doors was opened to reveal a fire going softly casting long shadows of the door and the people within the room. The walls has obviously once been white but now due to excess decay and little care they had turned a mesh of brown, green, and cobweb white. The wooden floor was so dirty it could have passed for soil.  
  
The woman who went by Amadahy stood before her still, sizing her up. Amadahy looked very much like the woman Orroro Munroe. She had the same white hair and although the skin on this woman was much fairer her face was built the same like baby dolls that come in Asian, Black, and White identical except for the skin. But Storm should be somewhere in the Midwest, chasing tornados. This woman had a very critical expression on her face something Storm didn't usually have, from the stories the other older X-men had told Storm was usually calm and kind eve though she was a thief.  
  
The man who sounded so very much like Proffesor Summers' stood in front of her. A bloodied bandage covered his eyes and it became obvious he was blind since he carried a walking stick. His was clothed in rags. He leaned on his stick gently staring blankly behind Jubilee. His hair was short, light brown, and tousled.  
  
"What the hell is this?" said Talen who had just entered from the room with the opened door. "Why is this child in my house?"  
  
"Before you say anything," Amadahy held up a hand as she began talking shutting her eyes calmly, "it was my brother's idea yell at him when he returns."  
  
"Sounds like something he'd do. Thieves aren't supposed to be nice people. He's supposed to be ruthless and lying." Said Talen he seemed to be sniffing her.  
  
"If it's any consolation, he does lie. A lot of times not even Amadahy seems to notice," said the near double of Scott Summers, "but his voice goes up ever so slightly."  
  
"Fascinating Marvel, any other pieces of information you'd like to share with us?" said Talen. "Where is your brother anyway?" He asked Amadahy.  
  
"He will return shortly he's completing one more heist."  
  
"And who is this little beast?" asked Talen rounding on Jubilee. "I have seen you before, I don't know why I didn't pick up the scent of the Other on you before."  
  
"I dunno." Said Jubilee pretending it was normal to be sniffed, not even the actual Wolverine was that creepy and the actual Wolverine was VERY creepy.  
  
"Perfect timing for this young one to come, The Protector is returning soon." Said Talen. A collective gasp went up around the room and many others stumbled into the hall staring opened aghast at the Logan- double.  
  
"You can't be serious." Said Amadahy.  
  
A/N: short chapter.weee! 


End file.
